


Working title - A Rick and Morty fanfiction featuring some dumbasses that are annoying, it's great

by Space_Ace_In_A_Sweater



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Attempt at Humor, Don't Read This, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Slow To Update, Transgender, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Ace_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/Space_Ace_In_A_Sweater
Summary: This dumb bitch is based on a roleplay that was inspired partially by another fanfic. Also I suck at writing and never update so be warned.There's these two characters named Laci and Arrow and they're basically sisters and they know Morty from school and one day tag along in an adventure and then stuff happens. The roleplay is still ongoing as of May 11 2020. There's no finished plot yet and there's no way I can really explain this because it's kind of all over the place. We're dumbasses, I'm sorry. You should read this if it interests you though.Also Miami Morty is the best don't @ me
Relationships: Evil Morty (Rick and Morty)/Original Character(s), Miami Morty/Original Character(s), Morty Smith/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	Working title - A Rick and Morty fanfiction featuring some dumbasses that are annoying, it's great

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Badass. || Rick and Morty x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618961) by CEO of gremlin children. 



> Okay so content warning, there's a part where an underage character is hit on by someone, nothing physically happens but it could be uncomfortable. I didn't tag it as rape or anything because it's a very short scene but I wanted to warn you just in case. The fucker ends up dead so that's good.   
> Oh also there's a death or two in there, maybe more idk? Mentions of death and kidnapping and shit or whatever, I'm not good at writing family friendly children's content or whatever so be warned.  
> Also there's some kissing and making out. Is that it? I think that's it. Have fun reading!

Okay I'm currently busy right now but i'm gonna try and update this by the weekend and then I'll remove this so check in later lmao I'm so sorry i'm just trying to catch up on homework right now but this takes so long to fill out so I wanted to fill it out now 

Go read Badass, it's got content and was the inspiration for the roleplay and is also what got me interested in watching Rick and Morty in the first place. I'd now consider myself a minor fanboy, although I'm not a fucking asshole like some other people that are in the fandom. Like that one asshole homophobe/transphobe at my school that everyone with brain cells hates.   
Yeah anyways goodbye and have fun


End file.
